Close To You
by WingedSmasher
Summary: All they wanted was to be near each other, But neither would say. -LingFan fluffy drabble-


**Edit:For Those of you reading this who are native Spanish Speakers you can find a Spanish Translation of this fanfic Graciously done by** **Akamaruwolf323 ****C:**

Ling stared at the sleeping figure of his body guard. It was rare to see her asleep. Truthfully he should be trying to sleep but he just couldn't. Fu was outside keeping watching and Lan Fan had fallen asleep quickly, she would be switching with Fu halfway through the night so they both could catch some sleep, so the Xingese prince was basically alone. He stared at her back and listened to her. She was deathly quiet while awake and nearly as quiet while asleep. He could hear her breathing though, her breaths were steady and evenly placed; they made a nice soothing rhythm. Ling sat up and decided to take advantage of her obliviousness to look at her. He pulled her hood down incredibly carefully; Lan Fan had taken her mask off as well so he could see her face clearly. She looked more peaceful and content then she ever did awake, As if she could feel that he was watching her she frowned a little and turned in her sleep. Ling smiled and tentatively reached out to brush her hair from her face. He pulled himself back before he could.

He never tried to remember how hopeless their situation was. It was too painful when he remembered how they both were. There was no room In Xing's Class system for marriage from a high class and a low class. You married within your own class for benefits, not for love, not for happiness. No matter how desperately he wanted this girl he could not have her. Perhaps they could have a brief happiness but that would never be enough. So Ling scowled as he slid away from her and lay back down. He turned away shut his eyes and tried very hard to forget she was there. It worked for around three minutes. He opened his eyes and glanced over at her. She was still out like a light. It was going to be a very long night. Lan Fan was still there, it's not like she would have gone anywhere He chided himself. The more he stared at her the more he wanted to be closer. He tried to force himself asleep again. Trying to sleep while being displeased with his dim-witted heart didn't really work. He'd get close to falling asleep when suddenly he'd think of her and snap awake. No matter how many times he told himself no he kept thinking of her. As Ling kept passing in and out of consciousness he became aware of the fact that every time he opened his eyes she seemed to be closer. He was too tired to argue with himself and didn't bother to stop.

Lan Fan was very cozy. She didn't remember being this warm when she had fallen asleep but she didn't particularly mind. She blinked sleepily into the morning light and yawned. She went to sit up and suddenly found herself very aware of another body next to hers. Not Just next to, wrapped around her. She looked over and bit back a small shriek. Master Ling was snuggled up against her sleeping with a gentle smile. She turned scarlet and tried to calm herself down. How they had ended up like this she didn't know. Part of her was very content to stay tangled in his embrace, the more sensible half was yelling at her to find the quickest way out of it before her grandfather caught them like this. It dawned on her that he might have already and had let her sleep through the night because of it. The thought made her feel embarrassed and very offended.

She twisted a little trying to loosen Ling's grip. The Prince's grip slacked a little bit, enough for her to attempt to undo the arm he had around her waist. She reached and suddenly he was holding her tighter against his chest. He mumbled a little and nestled his head against the back of hers. She could feel the heat creeping up her face again. She sighed. It was either stay here like this, which wasn't half bad she'd admit, or wake Ling up and deal with awkwardness sooner than later. She shut her eyes and decided to wait until he woke up. Lan Fan Knew she shouldn't love the prince. One should never have anything more than feelings of respect and loyalty to your master, loving was a violation of your duty. It was a battle everyday in her heart, she did truly love the Prince but it was not even something she'd ever consider would ever be freely returned. She did not lived in a fairytale, But for now she would allow herself to indulge in the moment, it might hurt her even more in the long run but for now she could dream. She fell back asleep soon after that.

Fu stumbled in upon the sleeping teens not long after. Ling and Lan Fan were snuggled contently against each other. "I fall asleep on duty and look what happens." He shook his head and scowled. Lan Fan moved a little and Ling's grip around her slackened enough to keep them both comfy yet close. "In the long run allowing you two to foster this relationship will only bring heartbreak and tears." He studied their content expressions and sighed. "….You two are making me soft." The old man shook his head. He went to go walk out again before stopping. "I pray every day that you two may find happiness." Fu smiled sadly at them. "Somehow." The pair slept on obliviously."

**Ahhh...This was fun. I haven't written Fluff in ages~ There isn't even enough LingFan in the FMA fanfiction world.** **This ridiculously cute fluffle came into my mind earlier today and I just had to write it! x3 LingFan is lurve~ Except More FMA Fluffles soon C: I really like writing them.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hirmou Arakawa.**


End file.
